Just to Be Normal
by justafew
Summary: AU. Santana is a hero, she's saved the students of McKinley several times, but what if she's finally sick of the hero worship? I mean after a while it gets a bit old.
1. Again With the Praise

**Just to be Normal**

Again with the Praise

Santana swore she heard her stomach growling as she made her way to the classroom door. Hopefully they had some kind of serious meat in the cafeteria because it was getting close to that time of the month where eating raw meat became almost a necessity. She resisted the urge to growl aloud and split the crowded hallway so that she could make it faster when she spotted Brittany coming out of the classroom next to hers. For a moment she had calmed down enough to go about her day.

"Look its Santana. I think scars on her arm are from when she fought that dragon." A young boy whispered loudly.

"Did you know that she's a werewolf?" a Cheerio asked.

"I heard she's dating that vampire girl Brittany." Another girl commented.

Huffing loudly, Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and made her way towards the cafeteria, the large crowd splitting in the middle to give her room. All she wanted was to be treated like a normal teenager, which was already difficult seeing as she was not only a lesbian, but a werewolf. The last part not being so shocking at McKinley though, the school was full of mutants. But not all of them had killed an evil wizard, stopped a massive inter-species war, and fought a dragon. Couldn't one person just happen to be in the right place at the right time, three times? Yeah, nobody else thought so either.

"You can let go of my arm now San." Brittany said as they reached the cafeteria.

"Oh…right sorry Britt."

"What was that about?"

"Everyone is still whispering about stuff, it gets annoying after a while. Can we go? I'm kind of hungry."

"Anything you want Sanny." Brittany hummed as she leaned over and kissed the shorter girl on the cheek.

"Hmm, part of me wants to ditch this place and go back to my house. I could show you my scars." Santana hinted suggestively.

"Is that how you hit on girls San?"

"I'm a hero, or isn't that what they're all saying?" Santana waved her hands around her head to emphasize her point. "I just want to be normal."

"You'll always be my girlfriend the hero, not the other way around. Because we started dating first and that other way would make me like a gold catcher or something."

"A gold digger?"

"Yeah, like that Kanye West song. Why haven't we done his songs in Glee? Mercedes would like that."

Santana opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of her stomach growling again. Brittany heard it and nodded toward the lunch line with a smile. She reached up to place a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before she lightly jogged to the end of the lunch line.

Heads turned and voices started to whisper as she approached, soon she found herself ushered to the front of the line. She rolled her eyes in disbelief as she approached the lunch lady that kept the meat of the day.

"What do ya got for me and my girl today Shirley?" Puck asked as he slung his arm around her.

"Since when am I your girl Puck? Last time I checked you had dumped me and I'm dating Britt." With a scoff she nudged from underneath him and handed her tray to the zombie that was spooning out some kind of brown meat.

"Cheating never stopped you before." Puck whispered in her ear. "But that's besides the point. People need to associate me with you, up my badass cred you know?"

"You are mohawk covered football player that moonlights as a werewolf, how much more popularity do you actually need?"

"All of it babe, cause you know I have needs." He lowered his voice at the last part and rubbed her arm as gently as she could. "Halo later at my place?"

"I think I'll pass on that one. Plus I have a meeting with the council."

"Council, what'd you do Lo?"

"Probably just another pointless meeting with the werewolf turned hero, or have you not been watching the news?"

"When all this first happened you were so happy about it, what's up with you?"

"I don't know, for once I'm tired of people whispering behind my back."


	2. The Real Scoop

The Real Scoop

The story has been fabricated added to so many times, so let's just get the story straight right here. The first time had been an accident, if she hadn't been late for class none of it would've happened in the first place.

_Santana bit at the rare steak in her hand as she whipped around the corner towards McKinley. This was all Puck's fault really. He'd kept her up late playing Halo last night, and she wasn't one to leave a mission unfinished, so she didn't get to sleep until like two am. She also probably could've gone without the steak she was holding, but being an adult werewolf came with the need to feed more regularly. 'Such an urge should'nt be ignored mija.' Her mother would say. Finally she pulled into the student parking lot. She turned off her car and finished the steak in her hand. Feeling the blood drip down her chin she pulled her makeup bag out of her glove compartment and re-did her face._

_Just as she was about to get out a wizard pointed his wand at her car and it levitated off the ground. She rolled down the window in disgust._

"_Oh come on! I have a math test this period." She yelled out of the window._

"_Look at all of you! Werewolves and vampires and mutants and zombies all going to school together it's an abomination!" the wizard yelled. "I'll put an end to all of this folley now, before you freaks become even more of a problem."_

"_You're a wizard waving around a twig, and I'm the freak?" Santana asked in disbelief._

_Knocking her head back into the headrest she thought about her options. She could either sit in the car and wait for this lunatic to destroy every student in McKinley or she could open the door and do something about it. Mentally she kicked herself for being in this situation, if she had just not being playing Halo, or not stopped in the kitchen for breakfast she'd be fine and this would be somebody else's problem. _

_The car shook violently and she made her decision. Forcefully she shoved open the car door and transformed into her werewolf self, landing on the ground in front of the wizard. He nearly dropped his wand in shock. She growled loudly and leaned back to pounce on him. He pointed his wand between her eyes and whispered an incantation. _

_She felt her paws lift off the ground and she watched as he waved his wand and threw her into her own car leaving a wolf-sized hole. With a whine she got back to all fours and bounded over to the small man. He raised his wand again, but when she reared back on her paws this time she didn't hesitate. Pouncing onto his chest she ripped his arm off and tossed it across the parking lot. He screamed in pain and she growled low as she leaned closer to his throat._

"_Are you going to kill me? That makes you no better than me." He reasoned._

_Was he really trying to talk some sense into her now that the tables were turned, he's got to be kidding. Her teeth shined with blood from his arm as she grew closer to his unguarded throat, he was going to regret ever stepping foot in that parking lot._

"_Wait Sanny!" Brittany shouted as she ran across the courtyard._

_Santana quickly morphed back into her human form so that she could respond. She found it a little weird to be sitting on a man's chest so she got to her feet and walked over to where Brittany had stopped._

"_I was just gonna say I want his blood, I'm a little hungry." Brittany explained. "Um…Sanny don't look now but he's got a stick in his hand."_

_Quickly she turned and started jogging towards him, in an instant she was back to her werewolf body. She sneered as she pounced on him once more, forcing him to drop the wand and his detached arm. With great pleasure she ripped off his other arm and tossed it aside. _

"_Please, please don't hurt me!" He cried out._

_There wasn't any time for mercy, he'd wasted his first two chances with that. She backed up a little and he thought he had won her over. That was until she had started knowing at his chest and eventually ripped out his heart. Then he wasn't thinking much of anything. _

After that there was fanfare and cheering and a front page article in the Lima Lowdown. Even Santana had to admit that being a hero was kind of awesome. Plus it gave her cool privileges like a personal parking space behind the football field and the best week for a lunch menu she'd ever encountered.

The second time it happened it was even more of an accident. All she wanted to do go to go and properly ask Brittany out on a date.

_She'd planned it all out you see. All she had to do was walk over the where Brittany was standing with the rest of her vampire buddies. _Just ask her_, she repeated over and over in her head, _she won't say no, she loves you and this is all for appearances, right? _She wasn't so sure about that last part._

_Leave it to Karofsky to go and mess things up._

"_Where do you think you're going Lopez?" He asked gripping her shoulder tightly._

"_None of your business douchebag. Now unhand me before I rip your arm off and shove it up your butt." Santana sneered. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"_

"_Fuck you Santana!" he shoved her and then turned away._

_Puckerman ran up to Karofsky and pushed him back._

"_We got a problem with this one Lo?" he asked._

"_Drop it, Puck I'm busy." Santana waved her hand and turned to walk across the courtyard where Brittany was._

_She felt all eyes watching her as she crossed the grassy area in between the buildings. But then it wasn't every day that somebody plucked up the courage to walk in the middle while everyone else was still separated. The whispers grew louder of her exploits with the wizard in the parking lot weeks ago. Finally she made it to Brittany._

"_Uh, Britt can I talk to you for a second?" Santana asked when she had gotten her attention._

"_Yeah sure. What about?" _

"_Over here, like at a table, away from them." The shorter girl motioned towards and unoccupied table a few feet away._

_Nervously Santana tapped her fingers on the table as she watched Brittany swing her long legs around the bench. _

"_What's up San? Got any more bloody wizards for me?" the blond giggled._

"_I was um, wondering if you wanted to –"_

_A loud crash interrupted her, she whipped her head around to find Karofsky standing over Kurt Hummel, who had assumed the fetal position in the middle of the courtyard._

"_Oh no Kurt!" Brittany exclaimed._

_Santana looked around and didn't find any teachers in the midst of the growing crowd of students, all of the egging Karofsky on. Well the people that associated with the werewolves were, Kurt's vampire posse was looking around for any and everybody who might be able to help them, no such luck. Turning back to Brittany, Santana saw the genuine concern on her face. There was no way she'd say yes to a date if she just sat there and watched. _

_Growling low she jumped up and morphed into a werewolf. Karofsky turned and laughed at the raven colored wolf then resumed punching Kurt in the stomach. _

"_Back off Karofsky! You may be strong in human form, but you're just a puppy when she's like this." Puck warned him._

_He laughed again, riling up the anger in Santana. _Couldn't I have asked her already and let this be someone else's problem? Gotta stop being in the wrong place at the right time, _she thought. She growled again and bared her teeth menacingly, he didn't turn around, that was a fair enough warning, she was no longer responsible for what was about to happen to him._

_Angrily she clamped her teeth down on his forearm and yanked him away. He tried to swing his arm to get her off, but she was a lot stronger in this form. Pulling him down to the ground she dragged him to the far corner, splitting the crowd in the process. He yelped in pain as she released his arm from her teeth. Santana stood up and morphed back into her human form to reason with him._

"_Stop messing with Kurt and stop messing with the other vampires! Got it?" Santana shouted at him._

"_What do you care about those bloodsuckers anyways? They've never done anything for you." Karofsky countered._

"_One of them happens to be my future girlfriend if you don't mind!" Santana yelled at the exact moment the crowd turned and began listening in._

"_You were gonna ask me out?" Brittany asked as she emerged from the other students._

"_Well not like this, but yeah." Santana replied shrugging. _

"_I'd love to, as long as you don't drag him with us cause he's no fun."_

"_Whatever you want B."_

Santana had to admit that time wasn't as bad as the first. At least she'd got a date out of it and she stopped the ongoing feud that was happening between the vampires and the werewolves. The only part she didn't like was the news interview and the massive celebration the council held in her honor. They didn't even let her have a sip of wine, what kind of celebration was that?

The third time she saved McKinley High students was even more bizarre than the first two times.

_Somehow Sue Sylvester had gotten her hands on a dragon. She'd had this brilliant idea to use it for their nationals routine. All the Cheerios found this weirder than that time she tried to shoot Brittany out of that cannon a few years back, but among the stories of past things the woman had done in search for a victory, this was rather expected._

_Brittany kissed down Santana's neck and pushed her up against the rack that held all of the toilet paper. The raven haired girl giggled with each connection of lips and skin._

"_Britt that tickles." She looked over the taller girls shoulder at the clock in the corner and panicked. "Shit B, were late for Cheerios!"_

"_So what, I'd rather be in here with you." Brittany said as she admired the newly formed hickey on Santana's neck, it was duck shaped._

"_So, she'll kill us if we don't hurry. Or worse, she'll put us at the bottom of the pyramid." Santana warned._

"_But I like being on the bottom." Brittany moaned in her ear._

_Santana rolled her eyes back as she thought of all the times Brittany had been on the bottom, she opened them to find Brittany biting down on the side of her lip._

"_The puppy dog look doesn't suit you B_._ Come on lets go to practice and then afterwards you can show me just how much you like it." Santana said pulling the closet door open._

_They skipped down the hall with their pinkies linked, when they reached the door out to the football field Santana let go and held the door open for Brittany. She was just about to walk through when a huge fireball hit the door._

"_Britt was that a…"_

"_Dragon!"_

"_Holy shit, how are we gonna get out to practice?" Santana pondered with her head in her hand._

"_We could ride it!" Brittany suggested excitedly._

"_That thing just tried to kill us; I don't think it's the piggy back ride kind of dragon." Santana explained._

"_Why would a dragon give piggy back rides? Is it a pig dragon? Does that mean it makes dragon bacon?"_

"_Um…no."_

"_You don't know that San! Kill it so we can make dragon bacon."_

"_Can't we just find another way out onto the field?" Santana wined._

"_But I want to play pretty princess and I'll need a knight in shining armor to save me."_

_Was Brittany really trying to play pretend with a real dragon on the other side of the door? Of course she was._

"_And you don't have any armor, but your hair is pretty shiny so that should be good enough, right San?" Brittany asked as she pulled on the shorter girls arm._

"_Fine, fine, but after I do this we're going straight back to my house."_

"_Good luck Sanny!" Brittany said kissing her cheek._

_Once again Santana morphed into a werewolf, she squeezed through a crack in the door and trotted close to the wall to hide. The dragon whipped its tail around quickly and it nearly smacked Santana in the face. It spotted her and she growled low and she reared back on her hind legs. It opened its mouth and a large fireball emerged, Santana jumped away just in time, only the ends of her tail were singed. Still that was enough to get her riled up. The dragon blew smoke out of its large nostrils and swung its arm in her direction. Distracted by the sight of Brittany cheering her on from the window, Santana didn't see it coming and found herself flying towards and open dumpster. She whimpered in pain as the door closed on top of her._

_Satisfied with her new location, the dragon walked away slowly. Santana groaned inwardly, this was definitely going to hurt later on. She peeked her head up and looked out through the small crack between the dumpster and its top. The dragon wasn't too far away, _sneak attack coming at you._ As quietly as she could, she crawled up out of the dumpster and stalked behind the large beast._

_She bounded off the school wall and pounced onto the dragon's shoulders. It tried to swing her off, but she had dug her claws into its scales to hold on. In one swift wave she bit down onto its throat. The dragon grabbed at her fur, but couldn't grasp her as it was losing too much blood. Finally it fell to the ground and Santana ripped its throat from the rest of its large body._

Of all the times Santana had save McKinley that was the most memorable. Mostly everybody was happy about it, well except Sue because apparently she had paid good money for those dragon eggs all those years ago in the hopes of adding that to the list of menacing things she could do.

That time earned her an interview with the Today Show and a meet and greet with the President of the United States. But it also got her sent to the bottom of the pyramid and the constant whispering behind her back. Everybody wanted to know when she was going to save McKinley next, and frankly she was tired of it.


	3. Meeting With the Council

Meeting with the Council

She pushed herself face down onto her bed and slowly crawled up so that only her feet were hanging over the edge. Santana groaned as she heard a knock on her door.

"Santana?" her mother asked. "Are you in there?"

"No, Santana is dead. The wizard came back to life and made the dragon eat her. Leave a message at the beep." Santana's voice was muffled as she hadn't turned her head to speak.

"Come on Santana, get up. The council is downstairs and they'd like to meet with you about something." Her mother explained.

"Do I have to mami?" the younger girl wined.

"Yes, and you don't want to keep them waiting." Her mother turned on her heels and exited the room.

Santana wondered how long she'd have to lie still to make the council think she was dead. Then she thought about how much Brittany would freak out if she thought she was dead and she really wasn't. Deciding against her annoyance, she rolled over and made her way down to the living room where the council was waiting for her. She shuffled over to a chair in the corner and waited for them to start talking.

"As you may know, the council is very proud of everything you've done Santana. And we'd like to thank you for reforming the usual negative connotation that we as werewolves give off to the general public." The tall one in the middle started.

They all picked up their coffee mugs and sipped at the same time, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Soon there is to be an inter-species meeting, discussing all of the progress we've made to come together in the past year." the one on the far right continued.

"The council would like it if you come to this meeting and talk about your experiences and how you feel they brought us all together." The man on the left finished.

"Everybody knows the stories! Why do I have to talk about it again?" Santana asked angrily.

"Calm down." Her mother tried to comfort her, but she just yanked her shoulders away.

"Santana this will be a good opportunity for the future." Her father reasoned.

"I have enough good opportunities, I'm captain of the Cheerios again, I'm in Glee club, my grades are fantastic, what more do I need?"

"The meeting is this upcoming Friday." The tall one in the middle said before they all stood and turned to the door.

"Friday?" Santana asked in a panic. "As in this Friday?"

"Yes."

"Shit."


	4. A Tough Decision

A Tough Decision

"So I'm really excited about prom! Are we taking a limo? We should totally get a limo and then we can pretend to be rock stars or something." Brittany exclaimed.

"But I'm already a rock star B." Santana replied.

"Really? What do you play?"

"My hot rock star girlfriend says I'm good with my fingers, so I guess I'd play the bass." Santana smiled deviously.

Brittany licked her lips and leaned over the table to kiss Santana, holding the other girls hands in her own.

"So what color limo are we getting?" Brittany asked after she pulled away.

"No limos B, just you and me in my coupe. Like old times." Santana explained.

"Just like old times?" Brittany bit her lip with thoughts of all the things they had done in the tiny backseat of Santana's coupe.

"Whatever you want B." Santana smiled at the blond.

"Oh I can't wait for Friday!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Friday…"

"Yes silly, prom is on Friday."

"Yeah, right Friday."

"Puck, what am I gonna do?" Santana said as she fiercely jabbed at the buttons on her xbox controller.

"Are you seriously asking me this while were in the middle of a mission?" Puck said over the headset.

"You're telling me the famed Puckerone can't even multitask on a simple mission."

"You're the famous one, Miss I'll save anything if my girlfriend is watching."

"Jealous much?"

"Nope, just mad that I didn't think of it first."

"I'm pretty sure that whale you call Lauren is just fine without you."

"Hey, you of all people should know that chicks dig charity. Once I hit that, then all the girls will flock to the reformed playboy who has a heart."

"You really thought this out didn't you?"

"Gotta have a plan sometimes."

"This is the first thought out plan you've ever had Puck."

"No, it was my idea to hook up and make us both popular badasses."

"As if, I thought of that plan and you agreed because I let you put your hand under my shirt." Santana leaned her body to the side as though it would help her move on screen.

"Do you guys always talk this much during a mission?" Mike chimed in.

"Sorry Mike, I'm just freaking out a little." Santana explained.

"Just don't go to the meeting, they can reschedule. Prom is only once a year." Mike offered.

"The inter-species council only meets once a year." Puck explained.

"But I have to go to prom, I already asked her." Santana stated.

_No matter how many times she climbed this tree, it never got any easier, not even when she grew into a full grown werewolf. They weren't exactly known for their climbing skills. After a lot of huffing and puffing Santana finally pulled herself up to sit on the branch that was closest to Brittany's window. She rapped on it lightly, so she didn't wake her younger sister._

_Brittany smiled brightly as she sauntered over to open the window._

"_San you like just left." Brittany said helping her into the room._

"_Yeah I know, but I forgot something." Santana said taking in the sight of Brittany in tiny duck covered boy shorts and a tank top._

"_Is it your pony tail holder? Because I like your hair better down anyways."_

"_No, I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Ok."_

"_Um, will you go to prom with me, like as my date?" Santana nervously rubbed the back of her neck._

"_You're so silly San!" Brittany said pushing her playfully._

"_What?"_

"_Of course I'm going to prom with you, who else would I go with?"_

_Santana grinned wildly and threw her arms around Brittany to embrace her. The blond leaned down and kissed her new prom date._

"God you're such a sap Lo!" Puck teased.

"Yeah whatever, help me decide." Santana demanded.

"Well the answer is obvious isn't it?" Mike wondered.

"Um, no." Puck and Santana replied in unison.

"Do you have a video camera?" Mike questioned.

"No, but Britt does. Why?" Santana pondered.

"I've got the perfect plan." Mike said with a grin.

Santana sat down on Mike's couch across from where he had set up the camera. She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt.

"Just relax and explain yourself." Mike reassured her.


	5. The Night of Our Lives

The Night of Our Lives

Mrs. Lopez knocked lightly on the door of her daughter's bedroom. Santana turned and nodded letting her know that she could come in. The younger girl turned back to the mirror she was standing in front of. Her mother stood behind her and admired her daughter's choice in a dress.

"You look beautiful." Her mother whispered.

"Yeah?" Santana asked for reassurance.

"Everyone will love it." She kissed her daughter's cheek and smiled. "Hurry up so you won't be late."

She breathed deeply one last time and grabbed the keys on her dresser as she left the room. Santana waved goodbye to her parents in the living room and climbed into her car and drove down the street.

After standing on the Pierce porch for five minutes, she finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door, only to have it open moments before she touched it.

"Gosh San, why were you standing out there so long?" Brittany asked.

"I just um…well I. You look great." Santana said taking in the sight of her girlfriend.

Brittany stood in the doorway in a pair of dress pants that made her legs seem even longer, a vest that was the exact shade of red that Santana's dress was, and a bowtie of the same color.

"You look great too." Brittany said licking her lips.

"So should we go now, or?" Santana wondered.

"No San, we have to take pictures for my mom!" Brittany pulled her arm and dragged her into the house.

Mrs. Pierce took dozens of photos all over their living room, in the backyard and finally on the porch, before letting them go. Santana walked around her car and opened the door for Brittany before getting in and driving away.

"We just have one stop to make on the way." Santana said as she pulled up to a hotel.

"San we can just go to your room after, I don't need anything fancy." Brittany tried to reason.

"What, I know. I just have to drop something off." Santana said slipping out of the car.

"Good Evening Miss Lopez, I'm here to escort you inside." A man said extending his arm.

"That won't be necessary. Take this inside and tell them to play it on the screen or something." She explained.

Brittany and Santana danced practically the whole night. Only taking breaks when Brittany went to dance with Mike and Puck found enough time to escape Lauren so that he and Santana could spike the punch. Principal Figgins took the stage after the band had played a fast song.

"The time has now come to announce the winners of this year's Senior Prom King and Queen." A student handed him an envelope and he opened it slowly. "And the winner for Prom King is, Noah Puckerman."

"Oh yeah! Get some!" Puck shouted from the back of the gym as he high-fived and chest bumped his teammates on the way to the stage.

"Never would have predicted that one." Quinn commented from across the table.

They watched as Puckerman was crowned Prom King. He pumped his fists into the air at his victory.

"Was he even on the ballot?" Santana wondered.

"Kurt wasn't on it when he won Prom Queen." Quinn replied.

"Finally the moment you have all been waiting for, William McKinley High School's new Prom Queen, Brittany Pierce." Mr. Figgins finished.

Brittany clapped excitedly at the announcement.

"Britt, you didn't tell me you were running for prom queen." Santana said leaning closer to the blond.

"I just told people to write my name down; I didn't know it was for this." Brittany explained.

"Well go get your crown B, you earned it." Santana said pushing her towards the stage.

After they crowned Brittany, Mr. Figgins took to the stage once more.

"Now it is time for the traditional King and Queen dance in the middle of the floor." He said into the mic.

"Come on Britt, let's get our boogie on!" Puck encouraged.

Santana glared as she watched them spin and twirl to the slow paced music the band was playing.

"San, stop ripping up your napkin." Quinn said pulling her hands onto the table.

"Huh?" she looked into her lap. "Oh right."

"If you want to dance with her, then just go."

"But she has to dance with Puck because its tradition."

"A tradition that doesn't outline how long the dance is supposed to be, just go already."

Puck turned slowly as he felt a finger tapping on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Santana asked him.

"No problem lesbro, she's all yours." Puck said stepping away.

"So any more surprises I should know about?" Santana wondered.

"Can't tell you that." Brittany replied.

"Why not?"

Before Brittany could answer a buzzing noise came from under Santana's dress.

"I knew we should've eaten before we came." Said Brittany.

"No B, it's just my phone." Santana pulled one hand down from around Brittany's neck and reached into her dress to retrieve her phone, she pushed the green phone and held it up to her ear. "Mami, I'm kind of busy."

"_Busy doing what? You should be up here standing on the stage giving your speech." Her mother warned._

"They didn't play the tape, I gave it to the guy…"

"_What tape? Where are you?"_

"At prom, dancing with Brittany."

"_Prom, you get your tail down here right now! This is the council were talking about."_

"Just tell them to play the tape ok?"

"_What is this tape? How long till you get here? I can't stall for very much longer."_

"Bye mami." Santana hung up the phone and stowed the phone back in her bra.

"So how does it feel to be dating the prom queen?" Brittany asked.

"Surprisingly, normal." Santana said with content.


	6. Back to that Old Thing Epilogue

Back to that Old Thing

Monday morning everything was back to normal, the magic of prom had finally worn off. Even the whispers came back. Santana slammed her locker closed and waited for Brittany to finish putting her books away when Jacob Ben Israel walked up to them with a microphone in his hand.

"Is it true that you skipped the very important inter-species meeting to go to prom with your now prom queen girlfriend?" he asked.

"Obviously Jewfro." Santana replied.

"How long ago did you plan to substitute your absence at the meeting with a video?"

"Like that week, I don't know."

"Are you aware of the fact that I could see your nipples through your shirt? Did you purposely not wear a bra?" He asked excitedly.

Santana growled and flashed her teeth at him, she laughed as she watched a tiny trickle of liquid flow down his pants.

"You know what this means don't you?" Brittany asked.

"What?"

"Now you'll be known as the girl who, defeated a wizard, stopped all the inter-species hate, killed a dragon, is dating the prom queen, and the girl who made Jacob Ben Israel pee his pants in school."

"That last one I can deal with." Santana said grabbing her hand.


End file.
